Mini-Duck 2 (The Sequel)
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Hey all, I'm back with this story with a great new idea! This is Mini-Ducks sequel. Enjoy! There will be pictures added, but aren't up yet. Thanks again Dolphy. Well enjoy Baby Nosedive!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! As promised and requested here is Mini Duck the sequel.  
  
Oh yeah for all of you that haven't read Mini Duck, than you won't understand this, so head over to that story first ;)  
  
OH yeah! Forgot to say, does anyone know what an author alert is? Because it's on the panel when you sign in. Thanks all bye!  
  
~Story~  
  
"Nosedive don't do that", lectured WildWing for the umpteenth time.  
  
Nosedive was hanging on some of the lower pipes in their headquarters, which he learned how to climb from unnamed teammates.  
  
"Why", chuckled Nosedive.  
  
"Because", sighed WildWing.  
  
"Why because?"  
  
"Because because!"  
  
"Why because because?"  
  
"Nosedive?"  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's annoying!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it just is!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why don't you know?"  
  
"Because I don't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Oh son of", muttered WildWing under his breath quickly remembering not to finish the last part of that phrase in front of a four-year-old. Inhaling deeply WildWing came eye to eye with his brother.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing calmly, "Do you want to go outside?"  
  
"He's not allowed", commented Tanya in the hallway, "He's grounded."  
  
"You grounded my brother", inquired WildWing loudly, "What in the world-"  
  
"WildWing", said Mallory strictly, "Nosedive needs to be taught correctly, he is four years old and will become a tyrant if no one teaches him properly."  
  
"And you both decided to take it upon yourselves that you should play that role?"  
  
"Well no one else is doing it."  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes and found himself as frustrated with the women as he was with Nosedive and his unceasingly "why", responses.  
  
"Well I don't care what you both did to him", WildWing said, "But Nosedive is coming with me outside so we can do something other than "Why"."  
  
"Hey that was actually quite entertaining", said Canard and Duke as the walked into the room.  
  
"I'm glad you all find it so amusing", spat WildWing, "But Nosedive and I are going out. Come on Dive."  
  
WildWing placed his arms out for Nosedive to come down. Nosedive made a funny face towards his older annoyed brother but decided it was best to come down. So WildWing got his little brother and Nosedive go to outside.  
  
Once outside WildWing could hear bickering between the two ladies and on what their punishment for WildWing should be.  
  
"You know Dive", said WildWing not quite sure where they were going, "You have caused a lot of trouble for me."  
  
"I have", asked the little toddler.  
  
"Yes you have", replied WildWing happily, "You and your little schemes."  
  
WildWing tickled his brother madly. Once Nosedive threatened to scream for Mallory and Tanya so WildWing stopped. Even though there was no chance that the ladies could never hear him WildWing didn't want to risk it.  
  
"Put me downs", said Nosedive, "I see something!"  
  
"Oh fine", sighed WildWing.  
  
Nosedive ran off behind some bush. After a few seconds there was a loud shriek from Nosedive.  
  
"WIYAWING!"  
  
WildWing immediately ran behind the bush to find Chameleon holding Nosedive.  
  
"Shut up you little brat", cried Chameleon. After seeing WildWing the saurian quickly teleported (with Nosedive) out of there.  
  
"NO", cried WildWing.  
  
WildWing quickly transformed into his battle gear where the mask was immediately placed onto his beak. Than he saw the raptor. It was right there in front of them the entire time! And he also saw Chameleon struggling to keep Nosedive still and quiet.  
  
WildWing immediately commed his team.  
  
"TANYA", he screamed into the com.  
  
"Ah WildWing not so loud. There a problem you're all dressed up."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"WildWing easy! Geez what happened, what's going on?"  
  
"Get everyone to meet me here, I'm right outside the donut shop by the park, and I'll explain on the way once you're inside the car, hurry!"  
  
Tanya nodded and signed off her com.  
  
Minutes later after explaining the hurried message from WildWing the team piled into the car awaiting WildWing's explanation.  
  
"It's Dragounous", panted WildWing, "And they have my brother!"  
  
Everyone gave each other glances of sorrow and worry, but most of all retaliation.  
  
"We need to get him back", cried WildWing, "Plus the raptor is right here! Come on guys, hurry!"  
  
"Wing", said Canard sternly, "Listen to me, you calm down, we'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? Well maybe instead I'll just go have some cocktail and throw a party!"  
  
"Okay, geez, touchy!"  
  
"CANARD!"  
  
"All right, all right. Okay we're right here, see you in a min, bye."  
  
The team piled of the car to find a very angry, frustrated, and ready to kill WildWing.  
  
"That's the raptor", shouted WildWing pointing at a diner that was falling apart.  
  
"Sure why not", said Canard.  
  
WildWing threw him a look to kill.  
  
"Shutting up now", replied Canard.  
  
The team entered the diner where it "magically" transformed before their eyes the raptor.  
  
"Wow", was all they could say.  
  
WildWing however did not fancy the whole magical idea and quickly went about looking for his little brother. Canard pulled his friend back and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"WildWing Jonathan Flashblade", he said firmly, "We will get Nosedive back, but we have to have a plan first. While we're in here maybe we can try and go home, back to PuckWorld. Tanya and Grin go look for the teleportation. When I tell you, activate it."  
  
Tanya and Grin left.  
  
"Duke, you and I are going to go trying to fight off these goons, after we get Nosedive. Mallory and WildWing you guys go look for Nosedive, we'll take care of everything else. We'll be the distraction for you two. Than once Nosedive is safe, put him with Grin, than come help us while bringing Grin along. Everybody got it?"  
  
The team nodded and left.  
  
Like blooming idiots Duke and Canard started running around catching everyone's eye. In less than a minute the druids, and Chameleon, Wraith, Siege and Dragounous himself were down there fighting them off.  
  
WildWing and Mallory sprung up the stairs trying to find someplace that would satisfy a child so there would be no screaming. After checking several rooms they heard laughing and giggling in one room. They entered and found Nosedive laughing hysterically on the floor entertaining himself with a comic strip from the newspaper.  
  
"He can't read though", whispered Mallory.  
  
"Yeah I know", replied WildWing, "But when he was little everyone would read the comics and start laughing, so he just laughed along with them, and every time he's sees comics he thinks he supposed to laugh, so he does."  
  
"Hey WiyaWing", cried Nosedive rushing up to his big brother.  
  
"Nosedive", cried WildWing picking up the toddler hugging him tightly, "Ah man I missed you so much!"  
  
"I was only gones for bouts a minutes!"  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"They were sckwaring (scaring) WiyaWing. You gonna go beats em up now?"  
  
Mallory folded her arms demanding an explanation.  
  
"Well whenever anyone would beat up Nosedive or give him a hard time, or even just bump into him, he would always get me to get the kid."  
  
"Oh how sweet", said Mallory sarcastically.  
  
"Well are ya", asked Nosedive, "Are ya Wing, are ya?"  
  
"Yes", replied WildWing, "I am. Now you go with Mallory okay? She is going to give you to Tanya, and than I'll meet up with you later, okay short stuff?"  
  
"Otay WiyaWing."  
  
WildWing handed Nosedive to Mallory. He than sprinted off into the hallway with his puck launcher ready, ready to kick some butt.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
He surprisingly found Duke, and Canard winning against the opposing team. He quickly joined them in their fight, and was soon adjoined by Grin and Mallory. The team wrapped up their saurian scum within minutes and celebrated.  
  
"Hang on team", said Canard, "We're not done yet." Than into his com, "Tanya you there?"  
  
"Yeah, is everyone okay."  
  
Than in the back ground, "Lemme see! Lemme see!"  
  
"Hang on Canard, if you can't hear the excessive whining in the background than allow me to tell you that Nosedive would love to see these coms and is now interested entirely."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The whole beeping and moving face, and well figure it out. Anyway no time for chit chat, whatcha need?"  
  
"Activate the teleport device which I'm assuming and hoping that you have found."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Little did they know the problem that awaited them once they returned home to PuckWorld.  
  
  
  
Here's a question hint to what this story will be about: How does WildWing bring back a baby brother who is truly a baby to his mother and father? 


	2. Happy Reunion, I think not

Author's Note ~ Shout out to Lori, and of course Dolphy! Hey Prince Tyler Briefs and Taiora Daikari where'd you guys go? Well shout outs to you guys too!  
  
Congrats to PapillonStar on completing Orphans. Great job.  
  
Oh yeah almost forgot DragonQueen I start reading your stories as soon as possible, they look great!  
  
And once more another shout out to someone who should have had this shout out a long time ago, so sorry for the delay drum roll please, Kimi the Kenlei!  
  
Now the story!  
  
Wait one more thing…  
  
Disclaimer- The Mighty Ducks are the property of Disney.  
  
Kay now the story!  
  
  
  
The ducks had returned home, and the wonders that awaited them. First they had switched air vehicles uncomfortable driving the raptor after handing the saurians over to the limbo authorities. Than after that they received a plane where medical treatment could be done and they could meet up again with family members.  
  
The ducks waited nervously for their parents to enter. They couldn't wait.  
  
It was the Vanderblocks first to jump up and down when they saw their child, Tanya. Than the McMallards, who patted their daughter on the back and hugged. Than the L'Oranges.  
  
Now the L'Orange folks were crying and telling their son how proud for the first time in their lives how proud they were of their son, for helping the entire nation but also leaving a life of crime.  
  
Than there were the Hardwings which everyone had to be startled at. First of all it was their height. The parents towered over their son. The parents towered over their 7-foot son. The mother was tall of course but also attractive. She had a psychic's kind of voice, and had long black silky shiny hair. The father was huge and muscular like his son and like his son had his hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Canard's folks were next. The Mrs. was crying and hugging her son and the father was patting him on the back, (he was also in the military). Both parents were over whelming their son like the others on how proud they were.  
  
Than there was the Flashblade's parents. Mr. Flashblade was six, six a little bit taller than his six five son, WildWing. Mrs. Flashblade however was a bit different. She had short corn silk hair standing at four nine. However despite her height it was truly she who ran the family. For such a little person she had quite a large mouth.  
  
"My baby", cried Mrs. Flashblade running over to WildWing hugging him.  
  
WildWing returned the hug affectionately, and than hugged his father.  
  
Then Mrs. Flashblade's eyes of joy quickly skipped to eyes of panic.  
  
"Something wrong mom", asked WildWing.  
  
"Where's my son?"  
  
"What", asked WildWing.  
  
"Nosedive! Where is he?"  
  
"Well now before I tell you…"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?! Is he dead? Oh no!"  
  
"Mom calm down. It's nothing like that, but yes something did happen."  
  
"You left him behind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He got a disease?"  
  
"No, but he-"  
  
"He has an illness?"  
  
"Mom please."  
  
"He does?!"  
  
"No he doesn't. But um while we were there Nosedive kind of got lose and um well he kind of um."  
  
WildWing looked away and behind his back where his brother stood. WildWing smiled, reached down picked up Nosedive and held him out towards his mother.  
  
Mr. Flashblade dropped his glass, as the Mrs. Flashblade gave a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Mom please", cried WildWing, "He's okay, it's only temp-"  
  
"What did you do to him?! I trusted you!"  
  
"But mom it wasn't my fau-"  
  
"WiyaWing", said Nosedive, "Why is the lady scweaming (screaming)?"  
  
"Lady", gasped Mrs. Flashblade, "Nosedive don't you know who I am?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
Mrs. Flashblade fainted.  
  
Mr. Flashblade ran over to his wife immediately.  
  
"Dad", said WildWing, "It's not permanent or anything, only one more week left!"  
  
"WildWing son", said Mr. Flashblade calmly, "Don't worry. You're mother is just a little upset right now. But can I ask why he doesn't recognize his own mother…and I suppose me?"  
  
"Because when it happened the only thing that he remembers is his current life, therefore only the team members."  
  
"Oh okay", replied his father.  
  
"Dad I'm really sorry but-"  
  
"WildWing calm down, you're mother just well, is a little shocked. Go into the hotel, here's the key I'll be right there, and bring your brother."  
  
"Dad I'm really sorry."  
  
"WildWing no one's mad. Now please shoo, staying here I can promise you is not going to bring any positives. Here's the key to our room, it's number 247."  
  
WildWing snatched the key from his father.  
  
"WildWing", said his father, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Now go."  
  
WildWing drooped his head and took his brother's hand leaving the boarding ship. Thankfully there was no press for it was a classified zone. The entire team would be staying at the hotel for the weekend.  
  
Once entering the room WildWing sprawled out onto the bed his legs dangling off the side as Nosedive explored the place.  
  
"WiyaWing", said Nosedive, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything", muttered his brother, "You just had to eat that food right, you just couldn't wait. Than you had to eat it again, right Nosedive? Well thank you."  
  
Nosedive was taken aback and looked at his brother with sorrow. WildWing had never used such harsh tones toward him. He studied his brother who was now apparently not in a good mood. Luckily for both of them Canard had trailed behind the two.  
  
"Wing", said Canard, "I'm going to take Dive for a walk or something, get him some candy or something, you take a nap okay?"  
  
WildWing nodded.  
  
"Come on Dive", said Canard extending his hand.  
  
Nosedive ran up and took the friends hand but not before staring at WildWing in disbelief.  
  
"Okay Nard", said Nosedive, "Les go."  
  
  
  
Author's Note ~ Why is WildWing snapping at his brother? What does the mother have to say when she awakes? Find out soon. Next chapter up soon, promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note~ Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming, and for all of you that read these and don't review please review! It doesn't take long! Thanks bye!!  
  
When Mrs. Flashblade came to she immediately asked for her children. Mr. Flashblade told her that Canard had Nosedive and that WildWing was sleeping. She sat down and put her head in shoulders.  
  
"Honey what's the matter", asked Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"My own son doesn't know who I am", replied Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
"But I'm his mother! Do you have any idea what it feels like to give up work, social acquaintances, and basically a life for your children? Well you don't. And do you have any idea what it feels like to give up everything to raise this child who loves you, and whom you love and than one day have this child come back to you and not know who you are. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"  
  
"Elaine you know I can't answer that."  
  
"No really? Nosedive is my child!"  
  
"As is WildWing."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that WildWing is your child as well and not all of your attention should be focused onto Nosedive."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm only saying that this wasn't WildWing's fault and as much you are proclaiming it to be."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Elaine, WildWing told me what happened. It had nothing to do with a battle, or an evil mission against the saurians. It had to do with Nosedive being careless, misbehaved, and unable to control himself and that is why your son is the way your son is."  
  
Mrs. Flashblade looked away.  
  
"You know it's so much easier to blame a twenty-one year old than a four year old. It's very difficult for me to be mad at a four-year-old."  
  
"So you took it out on WildWing?"  
  
Mrs. Flashblade nodded.  
  
"Honey it's twelve at night, WildWing is outside in the rain because he's afraid to come inside, Nosedive won't sleep and is with Canard. I'm going to go fix some of this, you rest. I'll be right back."  
  
"No. I'll make cookies, you go."  
  
Mr. Flashblade nodded and left.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "For the last time, there is nothing wrong with Wing."  
  
"Uh-uh! You're wrong Nard! You're wevy (very) wevy (very) wrong! I want Wing!"  
  
"Oh what's the use, okay fine let's go."  
  
The two marched out into the rain over to a bench where WildWing had been sitting for the last half hour staring out into space.  
  
Canard picked Nosedive up as he nudged his friend.  
  
"Sorry Wing", said Canard, "Somebody couldn't resist."  
  
"Ah that's okay", replied WildWing, "Come here Dive."  
  
Surprisingly when WildWing extended his arms Nosedive shrunk back into Canard.  
  
"Are you mad at me", asked Nosedive.  
  
"No of course not", said WildWing very motherly, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Cause you were mean to me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Inside."  
  
"Oh that? I'm sorry Nosedive, come here and I'll explain."  
  
WildWing extended his arms once more. This time Nosedive filled them.  
  
"I let you two be", said Canard as he departed.  
  
"You see", said WildWing waving his friend off, "I was just a little upset. I got mad at you and I shouldn't have. I wasn't really mad though Dive, just needed to blow off some steam. I'm sorry I chose you. I'm real sorry kiddo. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Nosedive nestled into WildWing's sweatshirt blocking him from the rain.  
  
"What's da (the) matta (matter) WiyaWing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Than why are you out in the rain getting rainy and rained on?"  
  
WildWing smiled.  
  
"I guess I am a little upset."  
  
Nosedive perked up and rested his arms on WildWing's beak.  
  
"Talks to me."  
  
WildWing smiled. Out of nowhere a hand was placed on his shoulder. WildWing looked up to see his father.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
"Dad. Yes of course!"  
  
Mr. Flashblade took a seat.  
  
"You know this isn't in my wildest dreams. I imagined you returning and having a huge celebration."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
WildWing looked away. Nosedive found a comfortable spot on his brother as the father picked the right words to say.  
  
"You know Wing", said his father, "You're not used to getting yelled at by your mother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were always the best little son any mother could ever had. She never once in her life raised her voice to you. You were perfect. Nosedive on the other hand was the trouble maker?"  
  
Nosedive picked his head up, "Who me?"  
  
"Yes you", said his father poking his son in the stomach causing him into a fit of giggles.  
  
The father picked up his son from WildWing.  
  
"This one over here", he said pointing at Nosedive, "Was always getting in trouble. I remember that everyday I would come home from work and your mother would inform me that you brought home another A, and Nosedive pulled another prank. Your mother didn't even have the strength to yell at you because she was too busy yelling at this one!"  
  
Nosedive looked up, "I didn't dos (do) anythings!"  
  
"I beg to differ little man", said his father ruffling his hair. "Everyday you were a momma's boy-"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"WildWing you can't deny that. You were always a momma's boy, and regardless of how much taller you get than your mother you will still be a momma's boy. You were always there for your mother, making her proud. That's why this came as such a shock to you."  
  
WildWing thought about that for a minute. "Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
"Well your mother and I are so proud of you WildWing. What you did, defending our nation, defending our pride, and defeating the saurians! WildWing, no parent could be anymore proud!"  
  
"Don't ever listen to your father", said Mrs. Flashblade from behind.  
  
WildWing scooted over and let his mother sit.  
  
"Of course I am proud of you WildWing for all of those things that your father just mentioned, but as mother I am proud of other things."  
  
"Like", asked both WildWing, and his father.  
  
"Like the fact that you took your brother when he was asked to be left behind in the camps. Like the fact that you watched your brother for me when I wasn't able to. Like the fact that you took care of my son when I wasn't able to. And most of all, like the fact that when Nosedive became completely dependent on you, you WildWing Flashblade, took complete responsibility and brought this mischievous, zealous, child back with not even a scratch. Those reasons have made me so proud I cannot even begin to explain them."  
  
"Really mom", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
The two of them hugged. Nosedive jumped out of his father's hold and ran over to the two of them and joined in the hug.  
  
"You forgets me", cried Nosedive.  
  
The Flashblade family laughed.  
  
"You see", said the mother, "As your father helped me find out, it's much easier to blame an adult than a toddler."  
  
"Yeah I know", said WildWing, "Trust me I know."  
  
"Now let's say we go back inside", said Mrs. Flashblade, "I got cookies in the oven."  
  
"Ooh my favorite!"  
  
"WildWing," said Mrs. Flashblade, "I didn't even tell you what type of cookies I made."  
  
"I know but it doesn't matter, all of your cooking is my favorite."  
  
"Aw thank you honey!"  
  
The father looked at WildWing, "Momma's boy", he said.  
  
Next: Think its over? Not quite. Nosedive still didn't get his ice cream! And there is another restaurant scene! Don't they ever learn? Guess not. I'll try to have it up soon! 


End file.
